


Midnight Snack

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Breakfast, Celebrations, Couches, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Meet-Cute, Morning After, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: ‘I got up at 2 am to get some snacks at the convenience store down the street and opened my door to find you trying to sleep on the floor of the hallway because your roommate has his fiancée over, so I guess I’ll lend you my couch for the night’ AU





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Orange Court's](https://theorangecourt.tumblr.com/) anniversary secret exchange as a gift for the lovely [Tami](https://twitter.com/littleskrib/)!  
The theme was celebration and there is one! It's just implied. ;)
> 
> After all my time gifting you with high quality fashion choices, it’s now time for me to give you an actually gift to make up for all the distress I put you through. Thank you for all that you have provided us with and for your presence in the Orange Court. <3

2:00

The bright numbers continued to shine, barely flickering, mocking. Daichi sighed and leaned back in his chair. Last time he checked, it was only 9 PM. Had it really been that long already? He stared at the ceiling for a moment and then closed his eyes tightly. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down, before looking over at the clock again.

2:00

Of course, nothing had changed.

Daichi sighed once more and looked down at his textbook and mountain of notes that were spread out haphazardly. The words on them no longer made sense and he was starting to wonder if any of it was real or not. He wanted nothing more than to throw them all out and say, “Fuck this!” but with that upcoming exam on Monday, he knew he couldn’t afford to do that. His calculus grade was already worrisome enough. Guess he’ll keep studying for now and just sleep all of Sunday.

A low growling noise awoke him from his thoughts and Daichi realized he must have skipped dinner last night. He got up and made his way to the kitchen, wincing when he heard his body groaning. But he soon found himself matching the sound when he recalled that he had planned on ordering in since he had nothing to eat.

Great. Another thing he had to worry about.

With no other option, Daichi decided to head down to the convenience store around the corner to get something to satiate him until he could go buy some real food. He put on a jacket and grabbed his things. With his roommate, Asahi, over at his boyfriend’s place, Daichi didn’t have to worry about disturbing anyone. He double-checked his apartment quickly before leaving, but stopped when he spotted an odd bundle lying in the middle of the hallway.

Daichi squinted, wondering if maybe he was starting to see things due to the lack of sleep. He looked up and down the hallway, trying to see if anyone knew what was going on, but it was completely silently. He tiptoed over carefully as he tried to investigate what it was and nearly screamed when he saw the bundle move. It was then that he saw a patch of silver hair peeking out and realized that it was someone wrapped tightly in blankets. He moved closer, trying to get a better look, and realized that this weird bundle was his neighbor.

Daichi and Suga hadn’t spoken much since they both moved in. From what he could recall, Suga was also attending the same university that he was, but in a field that was vastly different from his own. He also knew Suga was very cute, from their occasional hellos as they passed each other on their way in and out, but their interactions had never gone any further than that, much to Daichi’s disappointment.

Another shift and a groan brought Daichi’s attention back to the situation at hand. Suga never seemed like the irresponsible party type, so getting drunk and sleeping out in the hallway was crossed off Daichi’s list. Despite it being the middle of the night and the fact that he always seemed grumpy, Ukai, their landlord, was surprisingly nice, having unlocked Daichi’s apartment before when he got locked out, which crossed off Suga forgetting his key as well.

Daichi watched Suga for a moment, contemplating what to do. Whatever reason Suga had for sleeping in the hallway, Daichi was sure it was good, but he knew sleeping out here wasn’t exactly within his top 100 places to sleep, especially since he was certain he saw one of their other neighbors come back drunk and pee in the stairwell once. He got up, about to continue on his way, but one look at Suga’s furrowed brow made him change his mind. With a sigh, Daichi went over and gently shook Suga’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he whispered. “Hey, Suga. Wake up.”

Suga sat up with a start. He started waving his arms in self-defense and Daichi had to back up to avoid getting hit.

“Wha-? What happened? What’s going on? What time is it?” He looked around wildly, but stopped when his eyes landed on Daichi. His eyes were wide and there was a bit of dried drool on the side of his face, but he was still as cute as ever in Daichi’s eyes. “Oh,” Suga said with a sheepish smile. “Hi.”

“Hey. You, uh, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“It’s two in the morning and you’re sleeping in the hallway.”

“Oh, yeah,” Suga chuckled. Though it was relatively dark, Daichi could still make out a faint blush on his cheeks. “My roommate’s fiancé is visiting and they’re...” Suga waved his hand.

“Celebrating?” Daichi supplied.

They both laughed.

“Yeah, that,” Suga chuckled. “I thought I’d be okay sleeping in my own room, but, uh...it’s been awhile since they last saw each other.”

“Well...I’m glad to hear that Oikawa and his fiancé are happy.”

Suga snorted at this, quickly covering his face. Daichi grinned, feeling his heart in his chest.

“Listen,” he continued. “I was just gonna go get some snacks, but if you want, I have a couch that’s free, if you want a more comfortable place to crash for the night.” Daichi gestured to his door, but quickly backtracked when he realized what he had said. “I mean, only if you want to!” he added. “I swear I’m not a murderer or pervert or anything like that. I just thought you’d be more comfortable not on the floor and we’re neighbors, so we kinda know each other and I thought I’d be nice. But if you don’t want to, that’s cool too and-”

Suga’s light laughter stopped him.

“Thank you,” he said. “That’s really sweet of you. I think I’ll take you up on your offer, actually.”

“Oh. Really? Cool. That’s cool.”

Suga got up and gathered his things. Daichi quickly led him over to his apartment and unlocked the door for him.

“Make yourself at home,” he said as he gestured to the living room. He watched as Suga curiously looked about before setting his blanket and pillow on the couch. “It’s not much, but it’s better than the hallway. My roommate is actually out for the night and I’ll just be studying, so you won’t be disturbed. I can grab you another blanket and some more pillows, if you’d like.”

Suga was now seated on the couch, getting settled. He looked up and smiled brightly at him. “Thank you for offering, but you’ve done more than enough, Daichi.”

“It’s no problem.” Daichi gave a nod before clapping his hands together. “Well, I’ll just...let you get back to sleep then. I’ll try to be quiet when I come back. I trust you won’t, like, try to steal anything, so I’ll be back.”

“Thank you again and good night, Daichi.”

“Good night, Suga.”

Daichi exited awkwardly, making Suga chuckle. He gave him another small wave from the couch before Daichi finally left and continued to the store. Whether it was due to his lack of sleep or the fact that he knew his cute neighbor was in his apartment, Daichi’s visit passed by in a blur and before he knew it, he was back home.

The next morning, Daichi woke up moaning and not in the same way his neighbors had likely been doing last night. It took a moment for him to stretch, feeling the tension in his back and neck release. You’d have thought he learned not to fall asleep at his desk by now. Half awake still, he looked over at his clock to see the numbers.

8:19

Daichi grimaced, hoping to have slept in for longer, but his body was too accustomed to being up early. He suddenly heard someone letting out a small yelp and his heart began to panic, but it was then that he remembered what happened last night. As he continued to wake up, Daichi inhaled deeply when the smell of freshly cooked rice drifted into his bedroom, reminding him of home. It took a moment for him to pull himself out of bed, but by the time he reached the kitchen, he wished he had awoken sooner. Standing there, with faint rays illuminating him, Suga stood, preparing breakfast for the two of them. He mumbled unintelligibly to himself as he did so, which caused Daichi to laugh. The sound caught Suga’s attention and he startled before realizing who it was. His smile was brighter than the sunshine behind him.

“Hey there,” greeted Suga. “I hope you don’t mind that your tamagoyaki is more scrambled than rolled.”

Daichi chuckled. “The fact that you can even make scrambled eggs means you’re lightyears ahead of me, in terms of cooking.”

Suga said laughed lightly and turned back to the pan. Daichi sat down at the table, feeling much more awake now. He watched as Suga hummed softly, wrapping up the rest of his cooking and plating it with care. He then got up and silently helped set the table, the only exchange being a simple smile as they sat down and began eating. The moan escaped Daichi immediately causing him to blush when Suga bursted into laughter.

“Sorry,” he said through a bite of eggs. “This is really good and I haven’t had anything that wasn’t premade in a convenience store in awhile.”

“I understand,” Suga nodded. “And thank you. I’m glad to hear that you’re enjoying it.”

Daichi snorted. “If anything, I should be the one thanking you for all of this.”

Suga only smiled and they fell silent again. A few more bites and Daichi spoke up again.

“So…” he began. Suga looked up with wide eyes. “You do this for all your neighbors that let you sleep on their couch or…?”

“No, just the ones I think are cute.”

Daichi sputtered and coughed. Suga’s laughter broke out once again, but he quickly tried to hide it behind a glass of water when Daichi calmed down and gave him a look. The glint in his eyes made it clear he knew exactly what he was doing and Daichi felt emboldened by it, ready to play Suga’s game.

He cleared his throat. “Well,” he said as he took another bite, “it’s, uh, a good thing I only let cute neighbors sleep on my couch too.”

He glanced up, observing Suga’s reaction, and was glad to see him smirking, an eyebrow raised. They went back to eating as Daichi thought of what to say next.

“You said your roommate was celebrating last night?”

Suga nodded. “Oikawa’s boyfriend finally proposed to him,” he answered. “Neither of them seemed to really care if I happened to overhear their revelry last night, but I had some stuff that needed to get done today.”

“Good thing the walls are thick here.”

“Indeed.” Suga picked up a piece of egg. “It’s also good to know that should I decide to celebrate with someone, we won’t be disturbing the neighbors either.”

Daichi didn’t choke this time around, but he did feel his cheeks burn as he gulped down his glass of water. Nothing more was said on the subject, but Suga did give him an amused look. They chatted idly after that, about school, life, and friends, as they ate. The time seemed to pass by all too quickly for Daichi as he got up and gathered the dishes, the least he could do after Suga had cooked.

“Well, this was certainly nice,” Suga remarked as Daichi set the dishes in the sink. “But as I mentioned earlier, there’s a lot that I need to get done and I don’t want to overstay. I should probably head back to my place now.”

“Oh. Yeah…”

He watched awkwardly as Suga got up and gathered his things from where he had left them on the couch earlier. He turned to Daichi with the same bright smile as earlier and they walked over to the door together.

“Thanks again for letting me stay over.”

“Thanks again for making me breakfast.” Daichi reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “I’ll, um, see around then.”

“Yeah. See you around, Daichi,” replied Suga. He opened the door and walked through it, but paused once he was outside, turning to face Daichi again. “And maybe,” he said, leaning in, “hopefully, I’ll be making you breakfast for another reason next time. Maybe after some... _ celebrating _ .”

Daichi’s eyes widened and the smirk on Suga’s face said he got exactly what he wanted.

“Oh…” Daichi breathed.

“Have a good day, Daichi.”

Suga reached up and patted Daichi’s cheek. This time, when he walked away, he didn’t turn back, and what brought Daichi back to reality was the sound of Suga’s apartment door closing. Still in a daze, Daichi carefully closed his own door before leaning against it for support. He took a deep breath, placing a hand over his beating heart as his face broke out into a wide grin.

Daichi hadn’t expected much from a late night study session and a midnight visit to the convenience store, and though he did have that exam tomorrow, he supposed this bit of progress warranted a small celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
If you enjoyed what you read, it would be greatly appreciated if you could reblog or like this fic's corresponding tumblr post, found [here.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/188015811341/midnight-snack)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
[Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


End file.
